The present invention relates to a method of producing multiple semiconductor devices, a method of producing multiple semiconductor packages, a method of fabricating a panel, and a panel.
Semiconductor chips include electrical contact elements on one or more of their surfaces. When fabricating a semiconductor chip package, the semiconductor chip is housed in a chip package and the contact pads of the semiconductor chip are coupled to external contact elements of the chip package.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.